Unwanted Love
by xyl-night101
Summary: HikaruxOC KaoruxOC? Slight TamakixOC Summary is inside.
1. Morning Procedures

**Summary**: Aiko, a model for Yuzuha Fashion Company meets a certain pair of twins. Their mom is always pressuring her into dating one of the twins because she thinks that she influences them to expand their world, but Aiko claims that she doesn't have any feelings for either of them. But after one life changing event, her feelings for them may change, at least for one of them. HikaruxOC KaoruxOC? Slight TamakixOC About...2 more OC's coming in later chapters..maybe just 1.

**OC Profile**:

**Name**: Aiko Kurozowa

**Age**: 15

**Height**: 5'4''

**Date of Birth**: December 22nd

**Class**: Middle Class (lives in a two story house)

**Hair Color**: Redish-brown with black highlights (to mid-thigh)

**Eye Color**: Bluish-green

**Backround**: The family used to live in America, but was sent to Japan because their parents got jobs as surgeons at Ootori Hospitals, so she knows Kyouya a bit. Aiko became a model after she was founded by Yuzuha Hitachiin at the mall. She only agreed to the job because it paid a lot of money. She also has a older brother named Yuu Kurozowa (has brown hair, green eyes, and is 17 years old.)

* * *

><p><strong>~~<em><span>Aiko's POV<span>_~~**

"You have your phone with you?"

"Yes."

"Did you make sure to clean your room? You know, that room has become a mess since we've moved here-"

"Yes mom, yes. Now can you please leave me alone before Mrs. Yuzuha bits my head off for being late...again," I said pushing the hair out of my eyes.

_'I really don't want to be late again, or else those two are gonna be right at the door waiting for me..'_

"Okay, okay. Just be careful because last time you came home from work, you injured your arm," my mom said shaking her head. "This is the third time this week."

I rolled my eyes and went over to the table near the front door to grab the keys to my mom's black Mustang GT, which is the best car in the world in my opinion. "I've told you a thousand times before mother, Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones who did this with their stupid pranks. You were even there when it happened!"

"Oh dear, they were just flirting with you! You know how boys act when they are around girls they like! Just think of them as..love scars!," she said practically squealing. "Oh young love.."

I made a gagging noise, opened the door, and glanced at my watch.

_'11:15. Shit, I'm already 15 minutes late!'_

"Thanks mom for making me late for work yet again!," I said and dashed towards the car, started the engine, and drove off to the Hitachiin Estate.

**~~~_At the Hitachiin Estate_~~~**

I parked my door at the front and slowly walked over to the front door, only to find a certain pair of red-haired twins waiting for me with an annoyed look on their face.

_'Oh great..'_

"You're late Ai-chan~," they said in unison.

"Don't you think I know that? And who said you could call me that?," I said lifting my eyebrow. "Now if you excuse me, move!"

I tried to push them out of the way and miserably failed. "Move!"

"I don't think I like your tone _Ai-chan_," the eldest twin, Hikaru, said lifting my chin so that I was forced to look him in the eyes. His golden eyes..

"Yeah, maybe if you were nicer to us, we'd let you go, but.." the yougest twin, Kaoru, said wrapping his arms around me from behind and placing his head on top of mine. I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in slowly.

These two, I swear, are going to be the end of me. All I wanted to do was go to work on time, but no, my mom wanted to give me a 20 minute talk about nothing. Then when I get here, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb want to go and do this touchy-feely crap! I feel bad for their friends, having to put up with their nonsense.

_'Just breathe...Maybe I can trick him into letting me go..I don't want to do this..'_

"Can you pleease let me go?" I batted my eyelashes at Hikaru,which caused him to let me go. While Hikaru blushed, I turned to Kaoru and said, "Kao-chan, you don't want your mother to yell at me for being late do you?"

My god I suck at flirting..well at least I think so, but by the way that both of them are blushing I think I'm doing a pretty good job. I hate doing this to them though. After a few more painful minutes of flirting, I quickly ran past them and charged towards the room where Mrs. Yuzuha was. She was looking over one of her designs for the Spring season.

"Aiko! I'm so glad you're here!," she said smiling at me. I'm so glad she's not mad at me. "What were you doing this whole time anyways?"

I took a few seconds to catch my breath and heard the door slam open, emerging the twins. I gave them a nasty look and said, "Nothing. Just going through the morning procedures."

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short, but my imagination died on me so I just stopped it there. <em>

_Was it good? Bad? Worthy enough for me to continue? If so, you should review my story! :DD_


	2. Who is he? Tell me!

~~AIKO POV~~~

"Thanks for your help dear! See you tomorrow" Mrs. Yuzuha said, as I packed the clothes that she let me keep.

"No problem, but next time we do a beach attire photo shoot, can the twins not be here?" I said glaring at said twins.

"What? We didn't do anything" Kaoru said pouting.

"Yeah, I actually think you like posing for us Aiko-chan" Hikaru smirked, looking through the pictures he and his brother took of me.

"I wasn't posing for you; I was posing for the camera..."

"Why don't you want Hikaru and Kaoru to take your pictures Aiko?" Mrs. Yuzuha asked. I had to think about that for a moment. Is it because they annoy the hell out of me or is it that I just don't like them in general? Are annoying and disliking the same thing? I think I'm just talking gibberish.

"I don't like them nor do I like being around them."

"That's a total lie, you love us and you know it," Hikaru said putting an arm around my shoulder, which I quickly shook off.

"I'm serious. You guys are always picking on me. Not to mention that you harass me and play pranks on me every chance you get. Also, you…you guys annoy the shit out of me" I said feeling a bit awkward.

"That wasn't very nice," both twins said.

"Well it's true. If you guys were nicer-"

"We are nice to you, you're just too shy to admit that you cherish our friendship dearly," Kaoru said. Sounded like he was being sarcastic to me...

"Hmm…not really"

"Well how about-"

"Sorry, I'd hate to stay and chat, but I gotta go. See Ya!"

~~~AT OURAN HIGH~~~

_Let's see, what do I have to do today? I need to finish my project for chemistry. I need to go get the script for the play. What else? Oh yeah, I was going to see Haruhi at the host club. Might as well help her with her debt. _

"I'm near the Arts building, so I should go get the script real quick and head for the host club" I said turning the corner towards the theatre classes.

- Fast Forward to the Host Club-

"Aiko you came today!" Tamaki said greeting me with one of his bear hugs.

"Y-yeah. Um, can I still request-"

"Us? Of course Aiko-chan. We got a seat warmed up and ready for ya, "Hikaru and Kaoru said from across the room.

"Hell no and ew. I was going to request Haruhi actually."

"Me?" Haruhi said happily.

"Yeah, besides I want to talk to you about the play that's going on soon," I said pulling the script from my bag.

"Ai-chan! I didn't know you were into theatre!" Honey said look at the script with interest. Guess he wouldn't be too interested in the world of theatre since he's into karate and stuff like that.

"Well it's just something to do to get involved with everyone. Besides, Mrs. Hae says that I have the potential to actually get a part in the play, if I really tried," I said skimming through the pages. Mrs. Hae is my theatre arts teacher. "She says that my...shit."

"You're…shit?"

"No! No, no not that. It's just...I completely forgot that Romeo and Juliet had kiss scenes."

How could I forget that? Romeo and Juliet is a drama and romance type of play, right? I remember studying a few parts of it a while back…I'm a dumbass.

"Did you say kiss scene?" the twins asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Oh god, okay what rhymes with kiss scene...coco bean? Facial cream? Wet…never mind.

"Uh, no. I said I like coco beans in my...coffee."

"Smooth Aiko," Kaoru sighed.

"Kiss scene?" Tamaki said, having one of his dramatic breakdowns.

"Uh yeah. You see I'm auditioning for the play Romeo and Juliet. You know, the play where to people fall in love and die?"

"That's a harsh way to put it" Haruhi said.

"We want to audition for it!" the twins exclaimed.

"Who are you going to be Ai-chan?" Honey asked.

"Well, I don't know. I want to be Juliet, but if I don't get the part I'll try out to be an understudy or a peasant or something."

"Interesting..."

"Kyouya?" I asked.

"You're interested in playing the role as Juliet Aiko?" Kyouya said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It just so happens that I know who is going to play the part of Romeo and-"

"What do you mean 'going to be' is he that good?"

"I guarantee that he will get the part. In my opinion you two will make a good pair."

"What? Who is this guy?"

"You'll see."

"No! Tell me please! Do I know him?"

"No, but you will soon enough" Kyouya said and began scribbling, probably everything we're saying, down in his black journal.

"Ugh. Fine, be that way Kyouya. I gotta go home anyways. Bye."

~~~HARUHI POV~~~

I looked over at Tamaki and the twins. There was fire in their eyes, literally.

"Kyouya, you have to tell me who this man is!" Tamaki-senpai said putting his hands on Kyouya-senpai's shoulders.

"Us too!" said the twins.

"I will not give that information out to anyone," Kyouya-senpai said pushing up his glasses.

"Unless you audition for the part of Romeo."


End file.
